Because the night belongs to lovers
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: In the many, many years that she had wandered the earth, she had never felt such a strong attraction to a human as she did for the one that was currently residing in her home. Rosera vampire!au for Lauren.


**A/N:** For Lauren who wanted aaaages ago a Rosera vampire!AU x

**Because the night belongs to lovers**

_because the night belongs to us_

In the many, many years that she had wandered the earth, she had never felt such a strong attraction to a human as she did for the one that was currently residing in her home. She had felt various things for the others along the way; pity, lust and hatred were familiar but this, this aching longing, was new. She of course felt a great deal of affection for Cora, the only human she had ever turned into a being such as herself, and whilst desire was a natural instinct they had acted upon a few times, it was not the same. Besides, Cora had found her own human to pine after.

At first, Rosamund had been completely bemused when Cora revealed to her that she craved this human above all others. She could, if she wished and willed it, have any man or woman, but, if her heart could still beat, then it would have only for Sarah O'Brien, a woman of little note – save for her excellent training as a lady's maid. Cora had taken a great risk in trusting Sarah enough to tell her about what she really was, who they really were, and thankfully she was a safe bet. She was also useful, her ability to go out during daylight being the biggest asset. Well, for Cora there were others – ones she didn't want to share with her maker (which Rosamund felt was a little unfair).

She had been curious about them, watching their interactions and affectionate ways. Cora would change her, one day, but for now they were both content with Sarah remaining human. Rosamund had guessed it was something to do with Cora's addiction to Sarah's blood – a taste that would alter if she were to be changed. If Rosamund had been the jealous type, she would have burned with it every time she saw them lean into each other, speak lowly between themselves and spend the long hours of the night in their bed. She had predicted a year but nearly five years later they were still as close as ever. Dare she say it, in love, as ever.

She had seen them once together. From the peep-hole that she had discovered that allowed her to see into the room Cora (and now Sarah) occupied in her house. She merely observed them with that early curiosity, wanting to see what it was they found in each other. Kneeling on the bed, Cora, in her nightgown that was slipping off her shoulders, had been behind Sarah with one arm wrapped securely around her naked waist to hold her up. The other hand was between her thighs and she could hear and see Sarah panting and moaning in pleasure. She watched as Cora then bit her neck, over Sarah's racing pulse and Sarah's cry was one of pleasure and pain as she drank from her. Sarah's arms came up and held onto Cora, one tangled in her hair and the other stroked over her shoulder and arm as they both delighted in the experience. It was intimate, the way the moved together, and clearly more than just lust (Cora managed to remove her fangs to mumble _"I love you"_) and Rosamund pulled back, leaving them to it and later had the hole blocked up.

If she was entirely truthful (which wasn't common) she would admit to occasionally feeling envious of them. Yet, for her, her sexual freedom was one of her greatest joys. She did not want to be tethered to one, she liked to have her pleasure and then move onto another. What she really enjoyed was the chase and great taste of victory it led to. But right now, her conquests were not so sweet and left her unsatisfied and all because of one bloody woman.

Seeing how useful Sarah had been to Cora, she decided that she too needed a new lady's maid – one that wouldn't be too troubled by the strange hours her mistress held or the odd requests. After countless of interviews and trial runs, they had all been useless, except one. As it turned out, Sarah knew the woman, would even call her a somewhat-friend, but had been rather reluctant to put her forwards. A sketchy past, she said but nevertheless Rosamund had been adamant to meet her.

Well, she had never met anyone like Vera before. She was beautiful, dark hair and sea-green eyes that gazed back at her coolly and regarded her frankly as if she was the one being interviewed. Rosamund shouldn't have liked it, a defiant and difficult maid was not what she was looking for, but it revealed to her a woman who was not to be taken for a fool. She was keenly intelligent with a sometimes sharp tongue but Rosamund enjoyed the sarcastic wit and obvious contempt for those she was in service to. She was a fresh change from the simpering maids before that fumbled over their words and couldn't quite look her in the eye.

She had taken her on (at a higher price than stated after Vera had demanded a higher wage) and she had proved to be as competent and useful as Sarah was. It also hadn't taken Vera long to bring up her mistress' nocturnal activities. She had merely raised one eyebrow and then continued to stitch up a seam as Rosamund watched her.

"You are awfully calm."

"I figured it out," she shrugged not looking up from her work. "And I had asked Sarah already."

"You will not betray us."

Now she glanced up with a small smile. "Not for this wage."

Rosamund flashed her a smile, one that showed her fangs, and it hid a warning that Vera understood. But the woman was unfazed by it and Rosamund thought that was perhaps when she felt the first tug of the attraction she now felt.

It was Vera's night off so to speak and Rosamund stood at the foot of her bed, watching the woman sleep. She obviously trusted Rosamund not to attack her in the night, having left her door unlocked (though that wouldn't have stopped her). She placed the candle she held on the dresser and smiled faintly as Vera made a little noise in her sleep.

Over the past year, she had seen the hardened front that Vera put up, slowly, at points, weaken, displaying a strangely vulnerable and hurt woman. She had pieced together bits of her past from things she had said and Sarah's own knowledge (something about an ex-husband?) and the picture it painted was bleak at best. She had come to feel oddly protective of her, caring even, and she wondered if this was how Cora felt about Sarah. There was, as well, the addition of desire that left her aching. How strange it was that she hadn't engaged herself with this woman yet but deliberately held back, placing some sort of greater value to her. If she truly wanted it, she could have had Vera and then wiped her memories but the idea of that always made her wrinkle her nose in disgust. It was taking advantage of a being without the ability to fight back and Rosamund always wanted her lovers willing and under their own influence. Besides, she wanted Vera to remember her time with her.

She hadn't made a noise but something must have alerted the sleeping woman for soon her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Rosamund standing there, she jolted and a brief second of fear entered her eyes before she frowned and sat up. Rosamund came to her side and sat down close to her.

"Don't be scared," she whispered, stroking Vera's face with her cool fingers.

"I ain't," the other woman murmured sleepily though her eyes watched her intently. "What you want, Rosamund?"

She held back a shiver at the way she said her name, her voice soft and unintentionally sensual. Rosamund shifted towards her, encircling her with her arms and pressed her face against her neck, breathing her in and placed a row of light kisses up from her throat to her jaw. "You," she breathed as she let her lips hover over Vera's. "So much. I just want you."

Vera's hand came up to cup her cheek (her touch gentler than expected) and Rosamund's eyes fluttered shut. It shouldn't have affected her but it did, greatly so. Vera waited a moment before she tilted her lips up and kissed her. All hesitancy was gone when Rosamund realised how much Vera wanted her in return. Vera's blood was burning in her veins, her heart thumping erratically in her chest and she tugged Rosamund down on top of her. This was in no way sane, to invite someone like her into her bed, but Sarah was safe enough with Cora wasn't she? And she found herself growing to trust Rosamund. She shivered when she felt fangs scrape lightly over her neck and, really, she should be drawing _away_ from her not turning her head offering herself up.

Rosamund dragged Vera's nightdress up and off of her body, eager eyes and hands at once revelled in the smooth, hot skin that was on show for her. She had never been a possessive lover but her whole being seemed to recognise this woman as someone she needed. Mine, she thought and perhaps she said it out-loud because Vera pulled her closer. She arched into Rosamund's touch instinctively and moaned as fingers stroked and teased her sex. Rosamund grinned at the vulgarities mixed with pleas that came from her lips, she delighted in the sultry voice that coaxed her to take what she wanted from her. She licked and sucked lightly over the pulse that rapidly thumped beneath fragile pale skin. She waited till Vera was on the cusp of orgasm before she sunk her fangs and carried them both off into oblivion.

xx

Rosamund pointedly ignored the knowing smirks from Cora and Sarah – they were insufferable when they found them stealing a handful of kisses (and some) one evening in the parlour. Instead she glanced up at Vera who was idly curling a lock of Rosamund's hair around her finger as she flicked through The Lady with the other. They weren't always so… _harmonious_ together (Vera was a rather difficult woman at times and of course so was Rosamund) but they were learning. Rosamund traced her fingers over Vera's arm, sliding up and up till her finger tips danced on her shoulder then she stretched and trailed a path across the exposed skin at the hollow of her throat. She felt her pulse quicken and she swallowed at the thought of having her blood again. Vera had stilled her own hand in Rosamund's hair but her eyes never left the page that she was reading. Rosamund saw the quirk of her lips just once and she supressed her own smile. It might not be the same kind of young love (Rosamund had to snicker at that) that the other two had (who were, at this point side-eyeing them) yet it didn't matter.

Rosamund turned her head and sent Sarah a pointed look to which the other woman raised her eyebrow and smirked. She stood and tugged Cora to her feet, who looked rather bemused as she was led out. That was until Sarah leaned up to whisper something in her ear and she let out a little gasp then giggled before her smile turned wicked and she now pulled Sarah after her to their bedroom.

"Well, being subtle has never been your strong suit," Vera murmured as they were left alone. Then she yelped as, before she could blink, she found herself on the soft carpeted floor, pinned beneath Rosamund's grinning form.

"You wouldn't like me any other way."

"Who says I like you?" Vera asked, arching one dark eyebrow deliberately.

"Mmm," Rosamund brushed her lips lightly over Vera's then ghosted down her neck till she reached her pulse. She pressed her tongue there and smirked as Vera squirmed and arched slightly.

"Oh, you do darling, you really do."

"I must have forgotten. Care to show me?" Vera replied as nonchalantly as she could, trying to wriggle her wrists out of Rosamund's hold.

"I plan to, and so much more," Rosamund breathed with a very impish gleam in her eyes.

"Lookin' forward to it," Vera replied with a laughed which was turned into a moan as Rosamund finally kissed her and set about proving her point thoroughly all night.

* * *

**A/N:** thinking maybe to do the Corah side of this... but yes. I also have another vampire!AU for them :)) Anyway, reviews are love x


End file.
